shadow of the devourer
by ausy
Summary: what happens when louise summons a tyranid mawloc and unleashes it on a unsuspecting heklgania


Shadow of the devourer

Ch1 subterranean assault

"Go forth devour kill" said the dark presence in the back of its head it being a huge towering mawloc purple and white it was long and serpent like its tail ending in two scything talons it had a broad chest and flat armoured dog like head on its chest it had six scything talons it slithered forward and began to dig using its talons to dig at a blinding speed leaving a huge mound of dirt at the opening to its tunnel it dug for what seemed like a age before coming to a stop a few inches from a thick layer of steel and waited listening feeling the vibrations and tasting the air with a ear piercing roar of feral fury it burst through the wall and pulled itself up to its full height towering above the fleshy things in front of it they were dressed in olive drab armour and held bulky green weapons and were in a tight circle around a well dressed man wearing a red cape a gold trimmed black military uniform to these things credit they were already firing there weapons witch sizzled against its fick skin it bought its scything blades down killing three men and scattering there bloody forms in different directions the red caped thing was fleeing the mawloc butchered the other two men and slithered of after it impaling the thing on its scythe it lifted his limp form up to its eyes and tore it in two it was starting to retreat when it felt the concussive force of a explosion hit its chest it felt its life blood start to drain and began to sway losing consciousness it did not see the green portal appearing in front of it nor did it feel itself being sucked through the portal

Ch2 summoning and sealing

"I beg of you my familiar somewhere in the universe my brave noble and powerful familiar answer to my guidance" it was quit sad it really was that Louise a pink haired girl wearing a black cape a skirt wearing a white long sleaved shirt surrounded by a crowd wearing simular clothing except the boys were wearing long black pants behind them was a huge tower with four passage ways running to the outer wall making a pentagon shape they stood in a open courtyard now due to louises explosion there was a large crater and tons of swirling dust then the laughter started "hahahah Louise you really are a zero " yelled one red head "no familiar you are a failure" but one student stood there with a look of horror "montmorercy" said a blond haired boy with audible concern then he followed her gaze and was shocked speechless ass the dust cleared everyone saw the huge serpent like creature lying in the crater motionless then the red head from before started to laugh "Louise summoning dead familiar this makes everything you said worth it "Mrs. zerbst please be quiet" said a bold blue robed man "Louise maybe if you complete the contract" Louise nodded and stepped forward after chanting a short line she tapped it on the forehead and kissed it on what she assumed was its mouth and stepped back its body started to steam and its chest wound stitched together it groggily rose to full height towering above the students and just being higher than the wall it reared up and released a bellowing roar as runes were carved into its tail slumped and breathed heavily then in one sharp movement it snapped its head up then slowly surveyed the crowd it identified them as humans then it projected its thoughts to there heads through its master as it now recognized her "where...am...I" "your at the trystian academy of magic" "why" "because I summoned you I am your master" "I...live...to...serve" "familiar what are you" "the...humans...from...my...world...called...me...a...mawloc...master" Mr. Colbert stepped towards its tail and looked closely at the runes "I wonder no it cant be" "Louise you have successfully completed the contract servant" "mawloc follow and explain where are you from" "I...am...doom...they...are...the...doomed" Louise sighed in anger and shook her head "follow me familiar


End file.
